The Pretend Girlfriend
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Yamato's High school classmate visited him and had a deal with. Yamato was looking for a girl to pretend to be his girlfriend and saw Sera and asked her to pretend to be her Girlfriend. but the longer Sera pretends to be his Girlfriend the longer he gets feelings for her. Will they Pretend or will it be Real?
1. Pretend to be my Girl

I don't own anything all Belongs too Toei and I made up my own Characters here but still it all belongs to TOEI.

"Yamato! Mizuki-chan is here?" Uncle Mario said

"Mizuki?" Yamato Said and went out of a room

"Yamato!" Mizuki said Waving

"Oh... Hi..." Yamato Said

"Do you remember me?" Mizuki said

"N..Not really..." Yamato said

"I'm Mizuki Nakamura your Highschool classmate" Mizuki said

"Highschool Classmate?" Yamato said

"Do you remember when we were at the school canteen we accidentally bumped the food of our teacher and we blamed each other" Mizuki said

"Hmmm... Oh..! I remember that" Yamato said

"Nice too meet you again its been 7 years I think" Mizuki said

"Yeah.. ummm... who is this?" Yamato said pointing at the boy with mizuki

"Oh... this is Kaito Iseki... My Boyfriend" Mizuki said

"Oh really? nice too meet you Kaito" Yamato said shaking hands with him

"Nice too meet you" Kaito said shaking back

"Yamato can I ask you something?" Mizuki said

"What is it?" Yamato asked

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mizuki asked seriously

"Me?" Yamato said

"Yeah. Because we had a challenge before after 7 years we need to have a boyfriend and girlfriend if you don't that means I win" Mizuki said

"Me! of course I have a girlfriend" Yamato said

"Were?" Mizuki asked

"Ummm..." Yamato was worried

 **then Sera appeared because she wanted to ask Yamato something**

"Yamato were will I- who are this guys?" Sera appeared and saw mizuki and Kaito. And asked yamato.

"ohhh.. ummm..."Yamato said and had an Idea.

"Sera this is Mizuki my high school classmate and her boyfriend Kaito. Mizuki this is Sera my Girlfriend" Yamato said

"Eh?" Sera said

"Eh!" Leo, Tusk and Amu said while peeking at the door

"Girlfriend? Girlfriend! Wait are you tal-" Sera said and Yamato covered her mouth

"Wait a Sec" Yamato said and pulled Sera too the Kitchen

 **Thank you for Reading. No bad comments please. Please wait for Chapter 2**


	2. Double Dates

I Dont own anything

 **Yamato was pulling Sera too the Kitchen**

"Yamato... Let go of me" Sera said Removing Yamato's Hand in her mouth

"What do you mean Girfriend!" Sera Yelled to Yamato

"Sera, Can you just pretend too be my girlfriend while mizuki is here?" Yamato begged Sera

"And why will I do that?" Sera said

"ummm... Because me and Mizuki had a deal before." yamato said

"What deal?" Sera said

"After 7 years we need to have a girlfriend and Boyfriend. I can't tell her I don't have a girlfriend I never lose to her" Yamato said

"Thats it? you just don't want to lose?" Sera said

"Please... Sera Please! I'm Begging you!" Yamato said Begging Sera

"OH... Alright..." Sera said

"Alright! Thank you!" Yamato said Hugging Sera because of Happiness

"Y..Yamato, I can't breath!" Sera said

"Oh Sorry.." Yamato said

 **So Yamato and Sera faced Mizuki and Kaito as Girlfriend and Boyfriend.**

"So Yamato can we go in a Double Date with your Girlfriend?" Mizuki asked

"Eh?" Yamato and Sera said

"Yeah... My treat" Kaito said

"No Wa-" Sera said but Yamato covered it Again

"S..Sure why not!" Yamato said

"Let go!" Sera said removing his hand on her Mouth

"Why do you guys always Fight?" Mizuki asked

"Ahh... um... Because that how we... Love each other" Yamato said

"Ohhh..." Mizuki said

"Ummm... Sera no offense but can you change your Clothes?" Mizuki said

"Why is there anything wrong with my clothes?" Sera said Upset

"N..No its just were going on a Double date and we need to wear nice clothes" Mizuki said

"Why do I ne- Sera Said but Yamato covered her mouth Again

"Yes she will wear nice clothes." Yamato said

"Quit Covering my Mouth!" Sera said removing Yamato's hand in her mouth

"we will just go to her room and she will change. okay" Yamato said

"Okay" Mizuki said

"Sera, Come with me..!"Yamato pulled Sera to his room

"What will I wear?" Sera said

"Ahh... I know! Amu! Amu! were are you?" Yamato said

"Yes?" Amu said

"Were is the clothes I bought you before?" Yamato asked

"Oh its in your Cabinet" Amu said

"Okay. can Sera borrow in?" Yamato said

"Sure. if its for your date with Sera-chan" Amu said Teasing Yamato

"Amu... Stop teasing us" Sera said

"Good Luck..." Amu said Leaving the room

 **Yamato was looking for the Clothes in his Cabinet and Saw it. He took it and Showed Sera**

"Eh? That?" Sera said

"Yeah..." Yamato said

"No way!" Sera said

"Please Sera only for one Day" Yamato begged her again

"Ahh.. Okay" Sera said

 **When Sera wear the clothes. Yamato Stared at her so Bad.**

"Yamato is this okay?" Sera asked but Yamato still keeps on Staring

"Yamato? Yamato!" Sera yelled at him

"Oh... Yeah your beautiful!" Yamato said

"Thank you" Sera Said while she Smiled

"Are you guys ready too go?" Mizuki said

"Yes we are" Yamato said

 **Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 I will post soon**

 **No bad comments please. Thank you :D**


	3. The Date

I Don't own Anything

 **Yamato, Sera, Mizuki and Kaito went to a mall in the City**

"Yamato, Why don't we eat there?" Mizuki said Pointing on a Resturant

"Sure anything you say Mizuki" Yamato said

"Is it okay for you Kaito" Mizuki Asked kaito

"Of Course it would be nice to taste food in new resturant" Kaito said

"Thats new?" Sera said

"Yes. Haven't you been here?" Mizuki said

"No" Sera said

"Why?" Mizuki asked

"Its because I live in Zy-" Sera said but yamato Covered her mouth

"Live in where?" Mizuki asked

"She live in the Province" Yamato said Bitting his teeth

"Ohhhh..." Mizuki said

"Yamato! Quit it!" Sera said removing his hand to her mouth for the Fourth time too be exact

"So Sera its your first time here?" Mizuki said

"No... its just that I fight deathga- owww..." Sera said but yamato Hold her hand tight

" _You want me not to cover your mouth right?"_ Yamato whispered at her

"That hurt you Idiot" Sera said

"Oh okay forget the Fighting lets go" Kaito said

"Okay" Yamato and Mizuki said

 **Inside the resturant...**

"Tables for 4 please" Kaito said to the waiter

"Okay this way sir" The waiter said

 **All of them are now sitting in the chair and ordered food. While waiting for the food they talked about there relationships.**

"So Sera how did Yamato Date you?" Mizuki said

"E..Eh..?" Sera said

"How?" Mizuki asked

 _"Yamato... what will I say here?" Sera whispered so angry hitting yamato's Lap_

 _"Oww... just make a story" Yamato whispered back_

 _"And how will I do that" sera said_

 _"Just make a story its easy" Yamato said_

"So how?" Mizuki asked

"Its.. ummm... Yamato and I were... college classmates and...we...bumped into each other and... Yamato help me carry my stuffs... and after that he liked me and dated me" Sera said and made a fake smile

"Oh so that's your story... but I'm Asking how did he date you?" Mizuki said

" _Yamato...!" Sera whispered anger on him and Yamato was so Nervous_

"Oh look the food is here hehe..." Yamato said nervously

"Yay" mizuki said

"Lets eat" Kaito said

"Okay..." Yamato and Sera said

"Itadakimasu" Kaito, Mizuki and Yamato said

"What is this?" Sera asked yamato

"Don't you know Siomai?" Mizuki asked

"What is Siomai?" Sera asked

"Its a japanese food that is meat wrapped with Siomai wrapper" Mizuki said

"And there are kind of Siomai's" Kaito said

"Yeah. Pork, Beef and Shark Fins" Mizuki said

"Eh? can... you repeat the last one" Sera said

"I said Shark fins" Mizuki said

"Eh!" Sera said

"Why do they do that too sharks! Don't take my fins!" Sera said

"Your Fins? what are you talking about?!" Mizuki asked

"S..Sera Clam down!" Yamato said

"Why will I calm down if they use Shark fins" Sera said

"Its just a name. they don't usually use shark fins" Yamato said

"Eh..." Sera said

"Okay... Calm down..." Yamato said Comforting her because she's so Tired.

"Is there something I said Yamato?" Mizuki said

"No..Nothing she just got Shocked but she'll be okay." Yamato said

"Are you sure they don't use shark fins" Sera said

"Yes they don't" Yamato said

"Why Do she care about shark fins?" Kaito asked

"Ummmm... Because... She love's Sharks" Yamato said

"Oh okay... Sorry if I insulted your Obsessions. Sera" Mizuki said

"I..Its okay" Sera said

 **Then sera's Tail went up**

"A Deathgalian..." sera said

"Eh!" Yamato said

"What deathgalian?" Mizuki asked

"We'll explain later. Sera let's go!" Yamato said

"Okay!" Sera said

 **They Saw the Deathgalian destroying the City**

"Deathgalian!" Yamato said

"Oh Zyuohger... What are you doing here?" The deathgalian asked

"Were here to stop you" Yamato said

 **Mizuki and kaito was Peeking from the post. then the other's came**

"Yamato!" Leo Said

"Sera-chan" Amu called

"Guy's" Sera said

"Let's go!" Yamato said

 _EAGLE SHARK LION ELEPHANT TIGER_

"Hon'no Kakusei!"

 _Champion of the Soaring Sky. ZyuohEagle_

 _Champion of the Surging waves. ZyuohShark_

 _Champion of the Savannah. ZyuohLion_

 _Champion of the Forest. ZyuohElephant_

 _Champion of the Snowy Drifts. ZyuohTiger_

 _DOUBUTSU SENTAI ZYUOHGER_

 _Don't Underestimate this planet!_

"Yamato..." Mizuki said

 **Then they Fight the Deathgalian**

 **Yamato to the Deathgalian and the others in the Moebas**

 **While Fighting a Moebas saw Mizuki and Kaito peeking at the post so the Moebas went near them. they runned away but Mizuki Tripped and Kaito was about to help her but the Moebas was near her. the Moebas was About to hit Mizuki but Sera saw it so she runed to her**

"Mizuki!" Sera said and Received the Attack

 **Sera untransformed and fell to Mizuki**

"Sera!" Yamato said and run to them

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Thank's for reading Part 3. No bad comments please. Thanks**


	4. For Real

I Dont own anything

"Sera? Hey Sera?!" Mizuki said shaking her but she isn't moving

"What happened?!" Kaito asked

"Mizuki! Kaito!" Yamato said but she saw Sera

"Sera? hey Sera?" Yamato took Sera and turned her around she was unconscious

"Sera! Sera! Wake-up!" Yamato yelled waking her up

"Damn you Moebas" Tusk said Slaashin the Moebas that Attacked Sera

"Sera-chan? Are you Okay? Sera-chan!" Amu try to wake her up as well

"Tusk lets retreat first. we'll mess with him later. lets think of Sera first!" Leo said

"I got!" Tusk Said Shooting the gun to the deathgalian to escape

"They Escaped." The deathgalian said

 **In the treehouse...**

 **Amu was putting a wet towel on Sera to heal her and putting bandages on her wounds while the other's puts bandages on there wounds as well.**

"Damn that deathgalian is Strong" Leo said

"Yamato..." Mizuki said so Yamato turned his head

"What was that earlier? the Suits and the helmet? What's that?" Mizuki asked

"Well... It's a long Story.. let's just say I'm a Zyuohger now" Yamato said

"Zyuohger?" Mizuki and kaito said

"The team that will save this Planet" Leo said

"Yamato, can I ask one more question?" Mizuki said

"What is it?" Yamato said

"Is Sera really your Girlfriend?" Mizuki asked and the other's looked at him

"Y...Yes of course she is... what make's you asked?" Yamato said nervously

"Because you know you two are always Fighting it just like you are friends." Mizuki said

"Ummmm..." Yamato said

"He isn't my Boyfriend..." Sera said weakly going out of the room

"sera-chan, I told you not to Stand-up" Amu said

"Eh? Yamato is not your boyfriend?" Mizuki asked

"Yes. he just told you that because he didn't want to lose." Sera said

"Eh? yamato? is that true?" Mizuki said

"Umm..." Yamato said

"I knew it..." Mizuki said Upset

"Mizuki, I'm Sorry..." Yamato said

"I know that I Lied to you but this is no lie anymore!" Yamato Said

"Eh?" Mizuki said

"I Said that sera is my Girlfriend and thats a Lie but now... I... Already Love her" Yamato said

"EH?" Leo, Tusk and Amu said

"Yamato..." Sera said

"Yes its no Lie... I already love you sera" Yamato said while sera stares at him

"Yamato, I was waiting for you to say that" Sera said

"Eh?" Yamato said

"I love you too" Sera said

"So your hiding feelings for each other!?" Leo, Tusk and Amu said

 **Yamato goes near Sera and told her**

"Sera, Can you be my-" Yamato said

"GIRLFRIEND!" Leo,Amu and Tusk said

"Guys!" Yamato said

"Yes" Sera said

"Eh? Yes? YEs!?" Yamato said happily

"Yes!" Sera said

"Alright!" Yamato said and Hugged Sera with a Smile

"So your Official no Pretends?" Kaito said

"Don't do that again Ymato okay" Mizuki said

"Okay" Yamato answered

 **THE END**

I know it's not what you expected because I run out of Idea's but hope you like it :D NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE.


End file.
